Refusing to Cry
by kieraa
Summary: Stuck in a room with a person Max thinks she never wants to see again, may just be the person she can't stop thinking about. The same person that can help her- even though she doesn't realise she needs to be saved.


**Post _FANG _and Pre _ANGEL. _Dylan doesn't exist because he doesn't belong in this particular story.  
>Sorry Dylan-lovers.<br>Also, Max seems a little... not herself, exactly. But this is how I pictured her to respond in the situation given.  
>ENJOY!<br>**

_What do you say to someone who has torn your heart from your chest, crumbled it in their hand, threw it violently to the floor and stomped on it 'til it was nothing but pink dust? _

Nothing. That's what.

Because here I am, stuck in a white room with nothing but a single mirror, taking up a whole, entire wall that is obviously a 'subtle' observation room, staring at no other than that heart-crusher.

_Fang._

So, I'm guessing you have no idea what I'm ranting on this time. Well, excuse me for being a little temperamental when I can't remember how I got here.

And how _he _got here to.

Thinking back, I do remember taking watch after a dreary flight with the rest of the flock. I must have fallen asleep... And then BAM! Here I am, stuck in a room with- okay I think you get my misery now.

"Max," He said in his beaut- I mean horrible, in his horrible voice of him that does _not _make my stomach flutter.

Pssh.

"Where am I?" I asked strongly, holding myself together so I wouldn't punch him in the face for leaving me. And the flock.

"It doesn't matter," He answered with a shrug.

"Where's the flock?" I hated that I was asking him. I hated that I was looking for answers from... him.

"Safe," He responded casually.

I stopped cold, "How would _you _know?" I raised an eyebrow.

He didn't say anything, he just looked at me and shrugged. Great.

Through the dim light I assumed it was night time, seeings as there was no windows or clocks present. I noticed Fang's midnight-black hair that took on that messy-but-neat look it always seemed to carry. His hair seemed shorter, he looked taller, and by the judge of his fitted dark tee-shirt, he had worked out some.

Good for him, working out while the rest of the flock struggles to cope without him.

"Nothing really matters at this point." His voice was almost wistful...

"Um... I think it does," I retorted almost instantly, turning away from his penetrating stare and facing the white wall that seemed yellowish in this light. I placed two fingers on the wall, gently pressing against the plaster to feel for any weak point. I scanned the walls completely- surveying the entire room (totally ignoring Fang while I was at it) seeing for any triggers/alarms... escape routes.

"Max, there's no way out." Was it just me, or did it seem like he was desperately trying to refrain from saying 'duh!'

"Mhm," I mumbled, my body pressed flat against the wall closest to the dark mirror to try and hear any sound vibrations.

None.

Damn it.

"You're wasting time and energy," He grumbled. He still remained in his precious spot in the centre of the room.

"Well I wouldn't be if I got some help over here," I said icily.

He just stood there, staring. Great help.

"Okay, now you're just being stupid," He said bluntly while I glared at him from my position on the roof, my wings flapping to help me stay afloat, my ear pressed to the ceiling to hear for any type of venting system that allowed access to fit a birdkid... maybe even two.

I still haven't forgiven him, nor have I decided what will happen after we escape. Will he come back to the flock with me? Would he want to come back? Would the flock want him back?... Will I even make it out of here to find out?

"I'm not being stupid, I'm taking innitiative," I dropped back to the floor with as much grace as I could muster. I didn't want to embarrass myself or anything infront of him.

Not that I care what he thinks.

He sighed agitated, "You're still as stubborn," He mumbled more to himself.

"Yeah, well you're still as ugly!" I retorted. Then I wished I hadn't opened my mouth. 15 years of talking back to erasers, Jeb, Anne- actually anyone that wasn't flock or family related doesn't just disappear instantly.

He raised a single eyebrow, his lips quirking up on one side. A sign of amusement for him seeings as he's incapable to do anything else.

I stared at him, well- no, I glared at him. Trying to stab his face with the amount of daggers in that one look.

It didn't work.

I slumbed back onto the floor, leaning against the wall helplessly. Would it kill the crazy birdkid-nappers to leave a chair? Or food?

"..."

"What?" My voice breaking the silence.

"I _said,_" He sighed, pausing. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously- looking at his feet. He dropped his hands to his side with a huff in a single moment of self reassurance before finally meeting my weary glance, "...I said I'm sorry."

I met his eyes and for the first time since Fang had left us all, I realised I missed him. And how no matter how much I was kidding myself, I still loved him completely. Hopelessly devoted. And I knew that being in this room for atleast another hour would remove any doubt I had about _not _caring for him.

I slowly rose and walked with hesitation to him. Our faces only inches apart, our bodies almost touching.

So what's a girl to do in my situation?

Kiss him passionately and forgive? That no matter how hard I've pretended to smile and tried so hard to not cry over him, I still forgave him?

Hug him and tell him how much I missed him and beg him to come back to the flock with me?

Or just tell him I love him. Simply and easily and let the chips fall where they may.

Well, seeings as I'm Maximum Ride- None of that sap cuts it for me. So what do I _really _do in this certain situation?

Yep, I kicked him where it hurts and watched him crumble to my feet in pain and shock.

_"That," _I said in my most strongest voice, even though I knew I would regret hurting him later, "was for leaving."


End file.
